Love Marks
by YuriQuest
Summary: The girls at the gym notice something on Natsuo's neck.


"Ishidou, what happened to your neck?" As Natsuo joined practice at the gym, Haruka was the first to question her.  
"What do you mean?" Though she hadn't really began to train yet, she already felt a bit of sweat on her forehead as a few of the usual members looked over. Haruka stepped in a bit closer to get a better look at her.  
"You've got a bunch of marks there. Did something happen to you?" As the curious gymmate reached a hand out to touch the aforementioned marks, Natsuo quickly stepped away. A hint of pink showed on her cheeks, which caused Haruka to raise her eyebrows the slightest bit. "Ishidou..."  
"Ufufu," chuckled Manami as she too approached Natsuo, a wide grin set on her face. "Are those what I think they are? To think you'd have the guts to come to the gym like that."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Folding her arms, Natsuo's face flushed even more as she started to become the center of attention. Not only were Haruka and Manami interrogating her, Karin had taken notice of the commotion. She almost wanted to turn heel and walk out the doors, to go home and avoid the glances of the other girls at the gym. But she knew she needed as much training as possible. Leaving wasn't an option.  
"They're as clear as the blush on your face, there's marks and theres no doubt about it." Now Karin had joined in, her expression a blank stare that seemed to pierce into Natsuo's very soul. "... You really are a masochist, Natsuo."  
"I am not!"  
"Then what's with those?"  
"They're nothing!"  
"Your words don't hide anything."  
"I have nothing to hide!" As Natsuo grew more defensive, her face betrayed her and was as red as a cooked crawfish. The act was convincing absolutely none of them, and they all stood looking at her for a minute. Karin and Haruka blankly, and Manami grinning and cackling.  
"... Alright, we need to begin practice." And at the words of the instructor, the group disbanded to start warm-ups.

"You can use makeup to cover those hickeys, you know." Natsuo and Haruka were on the mats, practicing their grappling. They seemed equally matched in skill at the moment, as neither had made any progress in getting the upper hand.  
"I don't have any hickeys."  
"Those really look like hickeys, Ishidou."  
"They aren't."  
"If they're not hickeys, what are they and how did you get them?"  
"It's none of your busine- Woah!" The conversation had distracted Natsuo, and because of this Haruka was able to get on her in full mount position.  
"You're the same age as me, so I'm surprised you'd do something that'd get you so many. I didn't think you the type to date anyone, Ishidou. I've only seen you with one friend before." At the mention of her friend, Natsuo's expression was yet again painted maroon from ear to ear and she seemed to lock up. Haruka took a moment to register this. "... Did that small girl do this?"  
"Shut up!" Natsuo shook her head, as if that'd help her regain her focus, and attempted to put more vigor into practice. In the end, she hadn't been able to fully compose herself and ended up doing poor in comparison to her partner.  
"Meditate! Bow!" As practice had come to an end, Natsuo got out her phone and texted Kei. After washing up and changing her clothes at home, she thought she'd pay her a visit. As she walked out the gym doors she felt haruka's stare on her back.

"Nacchan..." Kei's voice was a soft whisper as Natsuo had her pinned against her bedroom wall, her hands holding her wrists tight. In both of their eyes was a glimmer, a kind of spark which they had seen in each other just a night or two ago. There was hardly any room between their bodies. The warmth was almost unbearable.  
"You knew people would be able to see easily, didn't you?" Natsuo's grip was still vice tight as she moved so she could speak directly into Kei's ear. "Everyone at the gym noticed. I think I should return the favor..." Kei's pulse felt faster than a bullet train as Natsuo's breath hit her ear, a shudder going through her body that Natsuo could feel. The anticipation was too much to handle.  
Natsuo kissed Kei with vigor and firmness. Kei parted her lips, and Natsuo took it as an opportunity for her tongue to slip in. The smaller girl's entire body felt like it was going slack, and the only sensations she could focus on were how good it felt for her mouth to be completely under Natsuo's control. She felt Natsuo suddenly let go of her wrists and her arms fell clumsily to her sides. The crushing clutch Natsuo had on her had moved to her waist, harshly pulling their bodies together. Kei would have gasped, but it was muffled as the space in her mouth was currently occupied.  
Natsuo pulled away, but didn't give any time for either of them to catch their breath. Hold still on Kei's hips, she pulled both of them to the floor, herself on top. Quickly she found herself lowering her face to Kei's neck, and immediately she was roughly kissing and biting. Kei's breath hitched and she took hold of Natsuo's shoulders. The action did nothing to hault the pleasurable assault on the sensitive skin of her neck, and she could barely restrain her own voice.  
"Nacchan..." She was hardly able to speak properly. And it turned into an even harder task when Natsuo's hands started tugging at clothing. First she unbuttoned Kei's shirt, exposing the simple yet adorable pastel pink bra underneath. Second she tugged down on Kei's skirt, and Kei assisted her. And thirdly, Natsuo stopped what she was doing and moved to sit in front of the girl who was completely submissive to her. She took hold of the hem of Kei's panties and ever so gently slid them off her legs. Kei had no plans to Protest, and eagerly gazed at Natsuo.  
Repositioning herself so Kei's legs were over her shoulders, Natsuo now had easy access. Her hands knew where to go, where they could make Kei groan the loudest. She started slow and tender, with gentle strokes and light prodding, before heading home. The relatively quiet bedroom was now filled with the cries and begging of Kei, pleads for Natsuo to delve deeper, to curl her fingers and make her feel closer to pure bliss. But Natsuo had other plans. All motions suddenly stopped, and Kei beggingly stared at Natsuo.  
"Beg," commanded Natsuo, her fingers inanimate iside of Kei. "I want you to beg for it."  
"I need it, please." The words came from her mouth almost as quiet as a pin dropping.  
"Louder."  
"Please!"  
"Louder! "  
"Please make me cum, Nacchan!" And with that, Natsuo grinned and returned to the task at hand with twice the vigor as before. It wasn't long until she heard her name being shouted, echoing through the room as she felt Kei squeeze her fingers. Natsuo waited for Kei to come down, before she laid down on the floor next to her and held her close.

The next day, Natsuo noticed that Kei was wearing a scarf.


End file.
